


Evens and Odds

by heartstrings



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Childhood Sweethearts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Hockey, Lingerie, Nipple Play, Riding, School Dances, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, Wedding Fluff, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstrings/pseuds/heartstrings
Summary: They’ve been a part of each other’s history for almost as long as Jonny can remember.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 25
Kudos: 101





	Evens and Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trademarkgiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trademarkgiggle/gifts).



> Big thank you as always to boodreaus and thundersquall for helping me with this in a pinch and making it better. You guys are the best and you never miss!
> 
> And a huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my buddy trademarkgiggle! This is my first time writing f/f and I hope you enjoy it. And I hope this is the best day for you, my friend. You deserve it. 💙

_**Five** _

When Jonny was five years old, a new family moved in next door. They had three kids, a girl and two boys, and the oldest was named Pat. Jonny had learned this when she caught Pat trying to climb the cherry tree in front of the Kanes' house one warm afternoon in August. She had a ponytail of riotous curls, a cotton sundress with tiny stars all over it, and dirty, bare feet. She was also crouching on the lowest branch, staring at the ground beneath her as if she was gauging how much it would hurt to jump.

Jonny was walking toward the tree when she saw Pat jump the five feet from the tree and tumble gracefully to the ground in a little roll. She laid on her back in the grass for a moment and Jonny couldn't quite tell if she was hurt or perhaps just resting.

"Are you okay?" Jonny asked, running up and kneeling down in the grass next to her.

Pat's big blue eyes flicked over to Jonny and stared for the longest moment. Then she let out a tiny defeated breath. "Yeah. I tore my dress."

She held up the hem of her dress where there was a rip at the seam, like it'd gotten caught on a branch that poked a hole through the material.

Jonny reached out to touch it and then stopped. Mom was always telling her she had to be careful who she touched and when. Pat didn't feel like a threat and didn’t look scared of Jonny, but maybe she wouldn't like it anyway. Jonny should probably wait. "Just a little."

"Mommy's going to be mad at me," Pat said, frowning, and finally sat up, her little legs spread out in front of her before she elegantly pulled them in to sit criss-cross applesauce.

"I can get some tape?" Jonny offered. Dad used tape to fix wires and Mom used tape to wrap presents and it seemed to work just fine for them.

Pat's face brightened. "Really?"

"Sure!" Jonny hopped up on her feet and held out one finger. "Hold on." She almost tripped on her blue sandals in her rush to get back into the house and grab the roll of tape that always sat in the middle drawer closest to the fridge. Inside were a few pens, a pad of paper with a maple leaf on it, and a bunch of loose paperclips of different neon colors.

Jonny grabbed the tape and ran back outside, ignoring the sound of her sister calling her name. Once she was back sitting with Pat, she pulled off a piece of clear tape and held it out, surprised when Pat scooted so close to Jonny that their bare legs were touching. She held up the bottom of her dress for Jonny to fit the tape to, her brow wrinkled as she watched Jonny carefully put the tape over the hole front and back, pressing it into place.

"There! All fixed," Jonny said, slapping her hands together like Dad did once he was particularly happy with a job well done.

Pat beamed at Jonny. "Thanks!" She inspected the tape a second longer and then dropped her dress, finished with it. "What's your name?"

"Jonny."

"I'm Pat!" she said, touching a hand to her own chest. "Or Patricia." Her nose scrunched up distastefully. "But nobody calls me that."

"Pat," Jonny murmured and cataloged her face again, taking in the sunburn over her cheeks, the golden curl of her eyelashes, the lime green stain on the edge of her lips like she'd recently had a popsicle. She looked up into all of the hair piled on Pat's head, frizzy and wild and full of sunshine. Jonny wanted to touch it badly. More than she wanted to go ice skating tomorrow and she wanted to do that more than anything. "You've got a stick in your hair."

Pat frowned. "Oh no." Her little hands reached up to her head, searching and searching for the stick and unable to find it, her mouth turning down more and more as time passed.

"I'll get it?" Jonny asked, reaching out slowly if Pat changed her mind.

But Pat didn't. She stayed extremely, perfectly still, waiting as Jonny located the stick and tried to gently pull it out. It snagged twice, causing Pat to hiss, for Jonny to apologize, and then finally it was free. Jonny gave Pat the stick, watching as she stuck it in the pocket of her sundress and smiled.

"Thanks, Jonny," she said sweetly.

Jonny was breathless.

*

_**Ten** _

"Darling!" Jonny heard her mom say from down the hall. "Pat's here."

Jonny dropped the white plastic peg she was about to place on her side of the game board for round three of Jonny vs. Dad in the Great Christmas Battleship Tournament of 1998 and ran all the way to the front door. Pat was standing on the other side - bundled up in her free time hockey gear, every piece mismatched and roughed up from overuse - and holding out a pair of skates for Jonny to see, her smile so wide Jonny could almost see all of her teeth.

"Look what I got!" she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"I got a new pair too!" Jonny half-shouted in her joy and pulled Pat inside the house. She took the skates from Pat's hands to inspect them, long past worrying if Pat was bothered by Jonny touching her or her stuff. They'd made a pact ten days after they first met to be best friends forever and best friends didn’t mind if you touched their stuff. That was just the law.

Pat’s new skates were CCM Supertracks with yellow stripes. They smaller than Jonny’s Bauer Vapors with the red stripes, but they matched her just right and Jonny told her so, watching as Pat ducked her head, her cheeks pinking.

“Let’s go try them out!” Jonny said and didn’t give Pat much of a chance to respond, tugging her along until they arrived in the kitchen. Mom stopped them before they went outside through the sliding glass door that led out to the backyard.

She helped Jonny and Pat get into the rest of their gear and skates, holding their hands as they wobbled from the deck to the snow covered yard to the rink Dad had constructed a few weeks ago. Jonny had been on it every day since Dad laid out the ice. Pat couldn’t visit every day to skate because she had an extra hockey team she played for besides the one she was on with Jonny, but she still made it over to practice her stickhandling three days a week.

After two hours of alternating between playing keep away and Horse, Jonny finally slid onto her butt on the ice and took a short breather. She was thirsty, mouth dry and her lungs burning, but not so much that she wanted to tread back up to the house and leave her hockey bubble with Pat.

“Do you think we could make it to the NHL one day?” Pat asked. 

She was skating in circles around Jonny on the ice, trying to flip the puck up onto her stick blade. Jonny had seen her do it a few times before, but she wasn’t consistent enough to get it every time. Jonny enjoyed watching her practice.

“Totally,” Jonny said without hesitation.

“But we’re girls,” Pat said. The edge of her blade lifted the puck up onto its side. That part she had down. It was keeping the stick steady to flip and catch it that she was still struggling with.

“So?” 

“So there’s only been two girls so far.” Pat went for the flip, her mouth twisting adorably when it did three rotations and smacked down on the ice again and not on her blade. “Two women.”

“Then we’ll be the next two.” Jonny shrugged. She wasn’t worried about not making it. Pat was better than all the boys on all of the different teams they’d both played on through the years. She was smaller than them too and faster and it made them so mad. She giggled a little at the thought.

Jonny never let the boys pick on Pat. If they wanted to call Pat names or push her around on the ice, Jonny would push them around back. She was bigger than most of them anyway, skinny and tall, and with her hair up in the helmet, most of them couldn’t tell she was a girl at all, only that she wasn’t to be messed with. Jonny liked it that way.

Sliding down on the ice next to Jonny, her puck momentarily forgotten, Pat frowned. “What if we don’t end up on the same team? That’d be even worse than not playing at all. It’s never as much fun playing without you around.”

Jonny nudged Pat in the leg with her stick until Pat looked up at her. “We’ll be on the same team.”

The corner of Pat’s mouth quirked up. Strands of her golden curly hair poking out haphazardly from her helmet. She was missing one of her front two teeth, the new adult tooth just beginning to grow in, leaving her smile lopsided and sweet.

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart,” Jonny said.

“Pinky promise?” Pat asked, throwing off her glove and reaching out her hand.

Jonny wiggled out of her own glove and reached over to intertwine the pinky fingers of their opposite hands. They each leaned in and kissed their thumbs, sealing the deal. 

Then there was another peck to Jonny's cheek.

Pat had kissed her. On her face.

She didn't know what to do and they stared at each other for a long, silent moment before Jonny pressed her lips to Pat's for two seconds and then pulled back, terrified she'd done something unspeakably bad.

They stared at each other again, their breaths white puffs of clouds floating between them until Mom called for them to come inside. They both jumped so hard they smacked their heads together and slipped onto their sides on the ice where they stayed for the next several minutes, giggling uncontrollably under the slowly darkening sky.

*

_**Fifteen** _

Jonny couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Try to stay still," Mom told her, working the purple silk straps of the tie around Jonny's neck into a knot.

Lavender, Pat had called it. “Not purple, Jonny. It’s lavender.”

They'd been messing with the tie for the last twenty minutes, first Jonny, then Dad - who only knew how to get it right on himself - and now Mom. She was having the most success out of all of them and that wasn't really surprising.

"People are gonna laugh at you," Davie said from where she was laying on her belly on their parents bed, her arms forming a triangle in front of her as she lazily glanced down at the magazine in front of her. She'd been filling out some Cosmo quiz about how to tell if your crush liked you by the types of notes they wrote you. Nobody was writing Davie any fucking notes, Jonny knew that much.

"So?" Jonny huffed. "I don’t care. They’ve always laughed."

And they had. If it wasn't because Jonny was taller than all the girls and most of the boys in her classrooms at school, then it was because she talked about hockey too much, or Pat too much, or wore jeans and flannels every day she wasn't wearing sporty T-shirts and basketball shorts. She was gangly and big and she stuck out like a discolored spot on a uniform polka dot pattern. She didn't belong.

"Yeah, but this is a little different than your usual bro clothes," Davie explained.

Jonny wanted to throw a shoe at her head, preferably something with a heel.

"I don’t care."

"Maybe you should care." Davie looked her over, unimpressed. "You look like a boy."

Jonny felt herself jerk forward. "Shut the hell up!"

Mom gently tugged her back into place with her hold on the tie and rubbed a hand over Jonny's back, smoothing down her white button-up shirt. "Don’t fight with your sister, please."

"She started it," Jonny said, feeling her voice rise. Davie was smirking down at her magazine, turning the page with too much glee. She wouldn't be smiling tomorrow when Jonny wrestled her into a chokehold until she was whining like a crybaby. She'd run off and tattletale to Dad because he was the softy and then Jonny would be grounded for a few days, but fuck it. Jonny would pay the price, gladly.

"Davine," Mom sighed. "If you can’t be kind, go to your room."

"But Mom."

"I mean it."

"Fine," Davie pouted and got up off the bed to skulk out the door.

Once the tie business was sorted and Jonny had on her shiny black shoes, she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and put some gel in her hair so it would stay parted the way she liked. It was short now, the shortest she'd ever cut it, with the sides just long enough she could tuck them behind her ears and the back not even touching her neck.

Tonight people would see her and they would talk, but they always talked. She just hoped they didn't say anything to Pat.

When Dad called for her to get going, Jonny grabbed the corsage off the kitchen counter and walked next door to knock on the Kanes’ front entrance. Donna answered with a warm grin and called for Pat. The waiting was almost worse than listening to Davie whine about her clothes, and Jonny could feel her stomach filling up with bees that were buzzing all over her insides.

She swallowed hard and took in a sharp breath when Pat walked out onto the front porch in a lacey purple-lavender spaghetti strap dress. Her shoulders were pale and bare and her hair was half-up, half-down in perfectly curled waves like her mother had carefully styled it for her. She wore a silver choker and shimmery eyeshadow to match her cotton candy glossy lips. The whole look was absolutely gut-wrenching.

"Oh my god," Jonny said, unable to stop herself. She was staring. She was staring so much.

"What?" Pat asked, alarmed. She looked down at her dress, her hands going up to check if her hair was still in place. "Is my hair messed up?"

"You look like an angel," Jonny said. And she was pretty sure Donna could hear from just inside the house where she was standing, but it didn't matter. Jonny was going to say what needed to be said.

"Stop it," Pat waved her off, head ducking down.

"You do," Jonny said, taking one of Pat's hands in hers so she could slip the corsage around her wrist. She barely looked at what she was doing while she was doing it, so taken with Pat's face, the way the dress fit against her body, how the lipstick made her mouth delicate like a rose. "Wow."

Jonny stared a few minutes more.

Eventually Pat took her hand and tugged her off the porch, away from Donna and the camera now full of six hundred pictures. They stopped in front of Dad’s new crisp red 2003 Honda Odyssey and Jonny held the door for Pat to get inside. After she closed the door Dad squeezed her shoulder.

“You look sharp, kiddo,” he said with a quick grin. Then he got inside the driver’s seat to play chauffeur for the night.

On their way to the Winter Ball Jonny couldn't help but fiddle with her tie once more. This was their first dance together as a couple, and while they hadn’t told anyone this secret yet, they’d been privately calling themselves girlfriends for the last year and a half.

They’d both missed homecoming because of an upstate hockey game and it hadn’t bothered Jonny much at the time as the only school related extracurriculars she was interested in were sports, but she’d caught Pat a few weeks afterwards looking longingly at some dress magazine her mom had received in the mail.

She’d asked Pat as soon as it was announced another dance was happening, validated in her decision by the joy bubbling up from Pat’s expression and the way’d she thrown her arms around Jonny’s neck and said, “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yesyesyesyesyes!”

It was the right choice even if now Jonny felt like the bees were stinging all of her internal organs, her belly twisted up and angry. If anyone said anything rude to Pat, she’d beat their asses. Jonny didn’t care what anyone thought. Or well, that wasn’t exactly true. She didn’t care what anyone else but her parents and Pat thought. Except she knew Pat cared, and Pat deserved to have everyone treat her kindly every second of every single day.

Dad turned the volume up on some Billy Joel song on the radio and Jonny glanced over to see Pat tenderly brushing the petals of the white rose on her wrist with her fingertips.

“Do I look weird?” Jonny asked, gesturing to her black trousers, her white collared shirt, her purple tie. Maybe she looked too much like a boy. Maybe Pat didn’t like it. 

Pat took Jonny’s hand in hers and slid their fingers together. “I think you look amazing.” Her eyes were somehow ever bigger with makeup around them, her eyelashes impossibly long and almost touching her eyebrows when she smiled.

She was so pretty it hurt.

Jonny’s cheeks flushed hot and she squeezed Pat’s hand.

“You’re gonna dance with me, right?” Pat asked. “You promised.”

If a person could have two left feet and still somehow be good on skates, Jonny would be that person. She didn’t have any rhythm to save her life, but she had promised, and Pat was so hopeful that Jonny couldn’t possibly say no.

“Yes,” Jonny agreed. “Rest in peace to your toes.”

Pat laughed, a little snort popping out at the end that caused them both to start howling, their arms bumping together. 

At the dance they drank punch and spent most of the night talking to friends, discussing the upcoming games and what Coach had in store for them for practice on Monday. The DJ, which was their science teacher Mr. Rhodes, played YMCA, the Macarena, and Cotton Eye Joe. He played that one twice and everyone danced to it both times. 

As promised Jonny danced with Pat until Pat’s feet started to ache from where her strappy shoes were rubbing against the back of her ankle, the skin raw and red. She only managed to step on Pat’s toes once, a personal achievement she was very proud of. Eventually their friends began to disperse around nine and by ten Jonny called Dad to come pick them up. When she was carrying Pat out to Dad’s car to go home, a boy named Phillip in Jonny’s algebra class shouted at them from the entrance of the gym.

“If you want a real man to take you out, Patty, I’m right here!”

Jonny stopped walking, moved to put Pat down, halted again when Pat tightened her arms around Jonny’s neck. 

“Ignore him,” Pat murmured. “He’s just jealous you’re stronger than him.”

“Bigger than him too,” Jonny grunted.

Pat turned her head and pressed a slow, open mouthed kiss on Jonny’s mouth, licking out just a little over Jonny’s bottom lip. It stunned Jonny enough she could only hold Pat to her tightly and keep them both from melting into the ground. Pat was affectionate but private, and while she rarely liked PDA, Jonny knew it wasn’t because of their relationship. It was people like this, moment’s like this she wanted to keep them both safe from. Jonny understood. She wanted to keep Pat safe too.

There was a little giggle and then a soft hand cupping Jonny’s face, dragging her back into reality. “Gonna finish walking us to the van?” Pat asked.

“Yeah,” Jonny sucked in a breath. “Yes. Doing that...doing that right now.”

She didn’t think about Phillip for the rest of the night, but she maybe, accidentally elbowed him in the face during a game of dodgeball during gym that following Tuesday, resulting in a bloody nose. An unfortunate accident.

*

_**Twenty** _

There were fifty-two seconds left on the clock in OT and the Hawks were down a man - Seabs - who’d just been sent to the box for a tripping penalty. The only chance they had of taking this game was for Jonny to win the face-off, get the puck to Sharpy who would then skate into the offensive zone and score while their opponents were trying to hem in Pat.

Problem was, Pat didn’t agree with that vision.

“Bullshit!” she snapped at Jonny. They were on the bench during a TV timeout, wiping sweat from their faces and trying to catch their breath before they went back out on the ice for one last push.

Pat didn’t seem quite as worn out as everyone else, but then, she didn’t just have a two hundred and twenty-pound defenseman trying to ream her into the glass a minute ago.

“I can get around them. You know I can,” Pat argued. 

“Like you’ve been getting around them all night?” Jonny replied. She received a scathing look in return.

“Fuck you, I can get the puck in the back of the net, Tazer!”

Jonny could see Pat was pissed. She'd been upset for the last half an hour, ever since the Rangers tied the game in the third off a take away from Buff while Pat was on the ice. She hadn't been in a good place to receive the puck and she'd been angry with herself after. If anyone was too hard on themselves, it was Pat, and Jonny tried to tell her this constantly, not that Pat listened. But sometimes Pat's need to fix the situation overrode her ability to see what was the better option and that's where Jonny had to come in.

"They’ve been on your ass all night," Jonny said, keeping her voice even as she wanted to soften it. "Sharpy is the safer bet. I’m trying to be smart about this."

"Or you just don’t trust me."

That was a slap in the face. "Kaner. C’mon."

Sharpy leaned over Pat and into their conversation. "Kids, let’s not fight."

"Shut it," Jonny said, pointing a finger at him.

Behind them Q was barking orders at people which usually meant their break was over, time to play. Sharpy leaned back slowly. "Okey dokey."

"You know I trust you," she told Pat, placing her gloved hand on Pat's knee.

Pat looked at her fiercely. "Then get me the puck and I’ll win us the game."

That determination to prove herself, the kind that motivated Pat to get here, to succeed against all the odds in the NHL, to be the best in the game despite her size, her gender, her age, and her eternally tender heart, was also the reason Jonny put her faith in Pat one hundred percent of the time. There wasn't a single person on this earth that she believed in more than the woman sitting right beside her.

Jonny nodded. "Let's make it happen."

And wouldn't you fucking know it, the moment Jonny won the face-off and made a blind pass to her right where Pat was hanging back behind, Pat was off like a bullet. She flew to the opposing net, deked left, right, then just like peanut butter, she shot it top shelf, over the goalie's shoulder and right into the net, Hawks win.

"Goddamn, I love you!" Jonny yelled, wrapping around Pat in the huddle of players pushing to get in and give Pat their own hugs and helmet taps.

"You should, I'm awesome." Pat beamed, clearly pleased with herself. But more than that, proud, Jonny knew, that she'd saved the game after she thought she'd lost it.

The ways in which Pat was too hard on herself were numerous and vastly outweighed the ways in which she was forgiving and kind, but that was another reason Jonny was here. She'd make sure Pat was told all of the things she wasn't quite willing to say inside of her own head yet.

Jonny pressed her helmet to Pat's. "More like extraordinary."

Pat ducked her head, shy and sweet in the blink of eye. The rest of the team rushed in then and swept Pat away and Jonny didn't see her again except for spurts of time as she got undressed, talked to the media, showered, and then waited for Pat to finish her postgame interview as well.

"Hey," she said, smiling sleepily as she caught up with Jonny in the hallway outside of the locker room.

"Hey you." Jonny pulled her into the crook of her arm and let herself kiss Pat's forehead since no one else was currently around.

Pat looped her arms around Jonny's middle, the side of her face smushed against Jonny's bicep. "Thanks for trusting me tonight. Love you."

Her hair was down in a low ponytail and Jonny took the opportunity to twirl one of her fingers around a particularly enticing spiral. "I always do. You know that right?" Jonny murmured. "Sometimes I just have to be impartial because-"

"Because you're the captain, I get it." Pat cocked her head back to look up into Jonny's eyes. "Wanna take me home now, Captain Toews? I'm tired."

"Too tired for me to fuck you into the mattress?" Jonny whispered, grinning wickedly. "You did get the game winner after all."

"Never too tired for that," Pat smiled in return.

*

_**Twenty-Five** _

Jonny couldn’t find her wife.

_Her wife._

Just the thought was making her knees weak, her chest ache, her stomach flutter - every single goddamn mushy cliche. Every one of them. She was giddy with it, had felt like a king since the moment she woke up that morning and realized today was her wedding day. Her cheeks still hurt from all the smiling, her eyes still red from the crying she’d done the second she’d seen Pat walk down the aisle toward her and taken Pat’s hands, listened to Pat’s vows, heard Pat's confident and life-shattering, “I do,” and kissed her gently on the mouth, sealing their future.

Jonny had barely been able to think at all. She felt so full up with pure incandescent joy, like a lightning bolt had struck her through the heart and lit her up. She was that beaming light and the only person that shone brighter was Pat - was her wife.

_HER WIFE._

The lightheaded dizziness she'd been experiencing for the last hour could also probably be attributed to the three glasses of champagne she'd consumed and the little to no food. Not that Jonny wasn't ready to scarf down five plates of whatever it was they'd ordered for their wedding meal, but there hadn't been a lot of time for eating when they'd been obligated to go around and greet all of the guests and thank them for coming. Then there'd been the toasts, ‘the best man’ and ‘maid of honor’ speeches, the father-daughter and mother-daughter dances, the throwing of Pat's garter for Jonny and the bouquet for Pat, and then Steeger and Shawzy had performed for the crowd a stunning rendition of Taylor Swift's music video You Belong With Me.

And it had all been so...right. It wasn't perfect, because when are wedding days ever perfect? It was raining, of course, which made Jonny glad that Pat had ultimately vetoed Jonny's original suggestion of a lakeside wedding. They'd be absolutely drenched right now, cold and miserable, as it had been pouring bullets of rain for the last seven hours. Their wedding cake was late to arrive and they still hadn't done the cutting yet, or finished the pictures, which meant Pat didn't want to eat and mess up her makeup.

Jack was in a fight with his boyfriend and crying his eyes out in one of the bridal suites currently while Davie and Erik tried to comfort him. Jonny's great aunt Deirdre had complained Pat's dress was too revealing, that their color scheme of black and lavender was meant for winter and not summer, while Pat's grandpa had been too ill to make it up to Winnipeg at all.

It was that last thing that was hitting her the hardest and Jonny had promised Pat as soon as gay marriage was legal in Illinois they could have another wedding in Chicago in the fanciest, most expensive venue - wherever she wanted.

More than anything in that moment, Jonny would just like to find her wife and hold her.

She ended up eventually discovering her on the second floor of the ballroom in the Fort Garry Hotel where their wedding was being held. Pat was sitting on the balcony floor, her beautiful white dress fanned out around her like she was a flower with petals draped over her body. She was staring through the columns of the balcony railing and out at the crowd and the dancing bodies below, swaying to Fleetwood Mac's Landslide.

"Why are we hiding?" Jonny asked as she carefully moved Pat's dress over so she could take a seat close beside her. She held her hand out, palm up, and didn’t have to wait for more than two seconds before Pat's hand was touching her own, their fingers twining together, wedding rings clinking.

Jonny smiled. She couldn’t help it.

"I wasn’t hiding," Pat said. She stared down at their hands too, looking at her sparkly engagement ring and her wedding band now pressed together. She twisted her wrist and Jonny's, then took a long look at Jonny's two simpler bands together. The corners of her eyes crinkled the longer she stared.

"Yeah?" Jonny asked.

Pat bit at her bottom lip. "Well, not from you."

"Everything okay?"

There was a quiet beat where Pat didn’t say anything, and Jonny wasn’t worried, not in any concrete way, but she didn’t like how Pat seemed upset. It wasn’t the kind of annoyed-upset she’d been earlier, with their family, or the weather, but deeper, like it had gotten her choked up and heart-heavy.

She swallowed and blinked up at Jonny, her eyes a little glassy like they were when she’d said her vows earlier. "Everything is too good, maybe? I don’t know." She squeezed Jonny's hand so tight. "I was just in the middle of the father-daughter dance with my dad and I was watching you dance with your mom. And you looked so gorgeous and so happy and then I realized you’re mine forever now. And you’re all I’ve ever wanted, more than hockey." She stopped, her voice cracking, and looked at Jonny fervently. " _More than hockey_ , Jonny. It’s so much."

Fuck, Jonny couldn’t sit here and not touch Pat after she'd said that. She just...couldn’t. It took a bit of work to deal with the layers of Pat's satin Vera Wang dress, but they made it work until Jonny could pull Pat into her lap and wrap her arms around her wife ( _her wife_ ) like she was meant to.

Jonny brushed back the gorgeously coiffed layers of Pat's curls and kissed her bare neck. "Hey, it’s okay. Are you happy?"

"So happy I don’t know what to do with myself. It’s fucking scary."

"What’s scary about it?"

Pat pressed her forehead to Jonny's temple. "Losing it."

There were times when Jonny was better at action than with words, with showing Pat how much she loved her by taking her apart with her hands, her body, her affection and unflinching adoration. They weren’t really in a position for Jonny to do that right now, even if she badly wanted to. Even if she could see how intensely Pat wanted it and how quickly she'd melt in Jonny's arms. That would have to wait for later.

Pat could get overwhelmed and Jonny understood. It wasn’t like anything else in their lives, this connection they had. It could be consuming and almost too big at times, like it was going to chew them up and spit them out. Like maybe they weren’t strong enough to handle it. But that wasn’t quite true. Jonny'd never met anyone stronger than Pat, and she knew with Pat next to her that anything they would come up against was nothing compared to what they could give back.

The two of them? They were fucking impenetrable.

It wasn’t always easy to remember, but it was always true. And if Pat needed to be reassured of it over and over, Jonny could, she would.

For now, all there was to do was kiss Pat and speak from her gut. "Baby, you aren’t losing anything. Not hockey, and sure as fuck not me. I mean, every day won’t be as good as this day, and yeah, we’ll have some bad moments, maybe even some really bad ones. But I’m not going anywhere. It’s you and me until the end, okay?" 

“Okay,” Pat murmured. She unbuttoned the bottom of Jonny’s suit vest and pressed her hand to Jonny’s stomach like she wanted to feel her warmth. She’d had an odd habit of doing that since they were kids, drawing heat from Jonny’s body like it calmed her in some way. And maybe it did. Jonny had never outright asked Pat about it, too worried that acknowledging it might make her self-conscious and cause her to stop. If it comforted Pat that was all that mattered.

“Do you believe me?” 

Pat tucked her face against Jonny’s neck. “I believe you.”

“And do you trust me?”

Lips brushed over Jonny’s pulse point. “More than anyone.”

Jonny had one arm wrapped around Pat’s shoulders and with her free hand she gently tugged one of Pat’s coiled curls free from the bunch and twirled it around her forefinger, a comforting gesture of her own she held dear. “Good. Because they told me if you like it then you should put a ring on it. So I did.”

There was a breathy puff of air against Jonny’s skin and then a soft giggle and another and then a tiny little snort. “God, you’re such a dork.”

“I’m your dork, Mrs. Toews,” Jonny said, feeling accomplished now she’d achieved her goal: make her wife happy.

_Her wife._

“Fuck,” Pat exhaled, like the word had been knocked out of her. When she pulled her face from Jonny’s neck and their gazes locked, Pat’s eyes were blown black and heavy-lidded. She cupped Jonny’s face and tugged her down into a wet, open-mouthed kiss, all tongue and sweet, bitten off moans. “Say it again,” Pat demanded when they broke off from the kiss.

Jonny pressed her lips to Pat’s neck and sucked lightly at the column of her throat. “I love you, Mrs. Toews.”

"Love you," Pat sighed, her voice full of awe. "Can we go up to our room yet? I want my wife to fuck me silly."

Jonny jolted a little at hearing Pat call her that.

_Her wife._

One day it’d feel real and not like a dream. Today would not be that day.

"I was going to say we should probably go back to the reception for a little while longer and visit with everyone first. But I might just carry you upstairs right now." Jonny grinned. "Just gotta figure out how to gather up all of your dress first. Kinda tricky."

There was so much material it'd be hard to lift Pat straight up off the ground from how they were currently sitting, but Jonny could figure it out. She just needed a minute, and maybe another set of hands.

Pat laughed. Then she slowly climbed out of Jonny's lap and held out her arm, waiting patiently for Jonny to stand and help her the rest of the way up. "I should probably say goodbye to my family first. And your parents too. And Davie."

"You mean your new family?" Jonny asked, immediately enveloping Pat's waist and drawing her in closer. She leaned in and drew her nose up from Pat's jaw and over her cheek until she could leave a gentle press of lips to Pat's hairline.

"Yes," Pat murmured, her smile so bright it lit up the entire room, and to Jonny, the entire universe.

*

_**Thirty** _

Pat was on the couch when Jonny got home.

Correction: Pat was on the couch in only black panties and a transparent black crop top when Jonny got home from a trip to Toronto.

"Hey," Pat said when Jonny walked into the room and froze, taking in everything before her eyes.

"Hi, you," Jonny said, her knees suddenly weak.

Pat was draped over the couch like she owned it, her legs spread wide, her hair spilling over her shoulders in golden waves, her lips glossy and pink, her cheeks flushed. Jonny had only been gone three days to shoot a Canadian Tire commercial, and flew straight back to Chicago to celebrate her upcoming birthday with her wife and friends. They had plans made for that weekend, and Pat usually went all out for birthdays, treating Jonny like a king, letting her have whatever she wanted (in and out of bed), but it was only a Wednesday and Jonny's birthday technically wasn't for another three days.

Jonny nearly dropped her phone as she tried to walk to Pat and not take her eyes off of her at the same time. She absolutely bumped into a side table and the edge of the love seat as she came around the couch and got close enough to Pat to touch her.

"What's this for?" Jonny asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but a little early for a birthday gift."

"I just missed you," Pat said and squeaked when Jonny got a solid hold of one of her ankles from where she was sitting on the opposite end of the couch and dragged Pat close enough to her she could lift her up and set her resolutely in her lap.

It was very satisfying watching the way Pat's gorgeous tits bounced beneath her transparent top, little black embroidered stars dotting all over the fabric, but carefully not blocking her perky nipples. Jonny wanted her mouth to be on them right the fuck now.

"Missed you," Jonny said, bringing her eyes up from Pat's body for the moment to take in her beautiful face and her deep blue eyes.

There were days, weeks even, when Pat didn't bother with makeup, too busy with hockey or life to mess with it. And Jonny certainly didn't mind. She thought Pat was as gorgeous bare-skinned and fresh-faced as she was done up from head to toe. Jonny never much liked makeup herself although she had a pretty extensive skincare routine, but she appreciated the effort and time it took Pat to paint her full face from her foundation to drawing on her cat-eye liner and applying her mascara without smudging any on her skin. And today she'd matched her makeup to her lingerie, with a dark smokey eye that brought out the blue and had Jonny lost in them long enough it took Pat kissing her to jumpstart her brain again.

She licked into Pat's mouth with abandon, her arms circling Pat's body and pulling her so close they were pressed as tightly as they possibly could be with clothes still in the way.

"Fuck, baby," Jonny breathed. "You look so good I can't think. What do you want?"

"I want you to do whatever you want to me," Pat said, grinding her pussy down against Jonny’s thigh. 

They both shivered.

The switch inside of Jonny's brain that usually kept her from ravaging Pat when they were doing normal things, like eating breakfast, going grocery shopping, hanging out with friends, playing hockey, or simply existing in public, was flipped the moment Pat's already wet panties pressed over her leg. She could feel the dampness between the layers of fabric. She could feel Pat's panting breaths over her lips. It was driving Jonny out of her fucking mind and she'd only walked through the door five minutes ago.

Five years of marriage, fifteen years of dating, and twenty-five years of knowing Pat like the back of her own hand and not a single minute, not a solitary second had she ever wavered in her total and complete desire for everything Patricia Kane. It still made Jonny want to vibrate out of her skin if she thought too long and too hard about how much Pat meant to her, how much she needed this woman, wanted her, had to have her. It unraveled her like nothing else in the entire universe and she was addicted to it, would die without it. Screw being dramatic, it was the goddamn truth. Her only truth.

"I want to put my mouth all over you," Jonny said low and deep into Pat's ear. "I want you to come on my mouth and then I want you to come on my cock."

Pat moaned and bucked against Jonny, her hips slowly rocking back and forth like she wasn't even fully aware of it.

"You want that, baby?"

"Jonny," Pat whimpered. And she crushed her mouth to Jonny’s, slipping her tongue in and devouring her until they had to break for air.

There wasn’t much thinking involved as Jonny stood with Pat wrapped around her body and walked them into their bedroom. Higher brain function had left the building and wasn’t going to return for a while. And that was perfectly fine, Jonny was more than happy to indulge in every little thing her body wanted, in what Pat’s body needed, for the next few hours. The rest of the world could burn to the ground around them and she didn’t figure she’d care much. 

This was her sanctuary, her home, her favorite place outside of holding the Stanley Cup with Pat on the ice.

When she got to the entrance of their bedroom, she stepped through and shut the door, momentarily locking out the world. Tomorrow there would be more demands on their time and they would both do what needed to be done, but for now it was just them, here, and nothing and no one else - how it was supposed to be.

Jonny laid Pat on the bed and shed her clothes without much thought, enjoying the way Pat’s eyes hungrily followed her every move. It was fun to show off for Pat when Jonny knew she was watching, flexing her biceps and tracking Pat’s eyes as they followed the thick muscles bunching, the way Jonny’s abs moved, the way she pulled her briefs down over her full thighs. Pat was toned and strong, her body solid yet curvy, voluptuous, and in places delicate. Unlike her, Jonny was built bigger, and she liked it that way, liked the extra muscle she had on Pat, that she had broader shoulders than Sharpy, that she was taller than Saader, that she could take both of them in a fight if it ever came down to it. 

It wouldn’t.

She knew Pat felt safe with her for many reasons that had nothing to do with the physical, and Jonny was proud of those too, but it warmed her all the same that she could protect her wife with her body as much as with her commanding words, and her presence.

If Jonny had a list of what was most important to her in life it went like this:

1\. Love Pat  
2\. Take care of Pat  
3\. Keep Pat safe  
4\. Family  
5.Hockey  
6\. Everything else

Jonny was a woman of simple needs.

“Stop looking at me and come touch me,” Pat said.

It had been a handful of minutes that she had just been standing there and staring, Jonny realized, and snapped into motion.

“You’re so beautiful,” she said, climbing onto the bed and in between Pat’s legs. “Can’t help it.”

“You aren’t used to me yet?” Pat asked, smiling. “Not bored? It’s been over fifteen years.”

“Baby,” Jonny said, and grabbed at the two straps on the sides of Pat’s panties, to drag them passed her hips and down her long, slender legs. “It’s been longer than that. Our whole lives.”

Jonny spread her legs once the panties were gone and kissed her right inner thigh and then her left, sucking at the skin in demonstration of what she was about to do to her pussy. “And no. Never.”

Pat closed her eyes like the thought was too much, her head rocking back when Jonny ran her tongue up and up and up. She stopped before she got to where Pat was most slick and pink, pushing to her knees so she could resituate the both of them just as she liked. 

“Hold on,” Jonny said and lifted Pat up until Jonny was on her back on the bed with Pat facing away from her on all fours, her perfect ass and spread open pussy on full display for Jonny’s viewing pleasure. And oh was her wife a pleasure to view from every angle.

“ _Goddamn_ ,” Jonny groaned, feeling herself get wet, her clit throbbing. “Peeks, you’re so sexy, you make me crazy. You know that?”

Pat looked over her shoulder at Jonny and batted her eyelashes, flirting, her smile coy and teasing. She wiggled her ass a little in front of Jonny’s face, the motion causing her tits to sway within the tiny top she was still wearing. “How crazy?”

In response, Jonny leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Pat’s pussy and kissed it, letting her tongue sneak out and slowly lap over her skin, then farther in, licking over her clit gently, barely a touch.

It was enough to cause Pat to jerk and moan, and try to press herself backward against Jonny’s face. It made Jonny wanna lie all the way back so Pat could ride her face for an hour, but that would be for later. She had a plan now.

Reaching out her arm, Jonny smoothed it over Pat’s ass and above to her lower back, pressing gently until she coaxed Pat into bending, her back arching beautifully and putting her pussy at the perfect height for Jonny’s mouth. Then she ducked in again, licking and licking, starting off slow, so slow it almost felt like a tickle, a feather brush, until Pat was practically growling with the need for Jonny to eat her out.

“Jonny!” Pat said, sounding more sassy than frustrated. “Touch me!”

“I am touching you,” Jonny laughed.

Pat bit softly at Jonny’s thigh until she squirmed. She slapped at Pat’s ass. “You want me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Pat said, and she sounded almost feral with it.

“Then put your mouth on me and tilt your hips up,” Jonny ordered, trying for matter of fact and sounding more pleased to her own ears than anything.

Pat did as she was told, her plush lips rubbing over Jonny’s cunt, her rosy tongue peeking out to lick over Jonny before she opened her mouth further and began sucking at Jonny’s clit. It was easy to get lost in the sensation of it, in how good Pat was with her mouth, how sensual and sweet. It had Jonny’s toes tingling, her eyes rolling back in her head. And she couldn’t help but notice after a few minutes Pat was wiggling her ass again, spreading her legs a little wider, begging with her body for Jonny, wanting Jonny.

It was a heady feeling, knowing the person she wanted most wanted her back just as much. This was what she’d never get used to.

Jonny put her mouth back on Pat with more purpose this time, kissing Pat’s pussy, licking her, sucking her, making out with her pussy like she would with Pat’s beautiful lips. She knew that Pat liked it slow at first, even if she was impatient, that she enjoyed the build up to be gradual, she wanted it most when Jonny took her time, made her wait, strung it out and then turned it up when she was veering towards the edge.

She loved it when Jonny would eat her out and tease her ass, when Jonny would shove her entire face into Pat’s pussy and let Pat grind down against her until Jonny’s face was covered in slick. And fuck was it good, Pat’s taste was like nothing else in the world and just as addictive as the rest of her. Jonny licked it off her own chin and then dived back in, almost being bucked off when Pat started to come, shaking even as she tried to stay in place.

While she laid on the bed in the aftermath, Jonny moved out from under her and went to get her favorite strap-on, the one that was the thickest and longest, and always managed to hit Jonny’s clit just right when she was deepest inside of Pat, driving her wild. Next she grabbed the lube, threw it on the bed, buckled and snapped the strap into place around her hips and then climbed back into bed, sitting up against the headboard.

Pat was watching her now from where she was still flush-faced and spread out on her belly in bed beside Jonny. Her eyes were glazed over and her hair was beginning to get frizzy in parts where it was rubbing against the sheets. Jonny had never seen anything more gorgeous in her entire life.

“Come up here, baby,” she beckoned, smoothing her hand over one of Pat’s plump ass cheeks. “Wanna be inside you.”

Pat’s eyes fluttered shut and she shuddered and with slow, molasses-like movements she drew herself up, crawling her way into Jonny’s lap, then hovering over where her cock was.

When they were younger, they had a lot of sex. Most of it pre-NHL was in Jonny’s basement when her parents were out of the house, but even when they’d finally made it onto the Hawks and were rooming together on the road, it took a while for them to branch out to playing with toys. Jonny never wanted to push Pat before she was ready, never wanted to try anything Pat wasn’t fully comfortable with, and Pat would often get used to what she liked and not consider testing out any further than that. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy experimenting, but more that she already loved what they did that she didn’t often seek out trying new things unless Jonny asked if it would be something she’d be interested in. It took them time to work up to discovering that Pat liked being tied up, blindfolded, and edged. 

Jonny wasn’t in a rush and she was happy with their sex lives up to that point, more than happy even, so it’d been a surprise when on her twentieth birthday Pat gifted Jonny with her first strap-on. It was a black harness with a medium sized cock and they’d both been clumsy with it at first, struggling to get it on Jonny, to get it inside of Pat, to get a good rhythm going and figure out what angles worked best and which didn’t work at all, but by the end of it Pat was obsessed. She wanted more, she wanted bigger, she wanted Jonny to fuck her every day.

Ten years later and the only thing that had changed was how Jonny’s cock was ten inches instead of six now, and Pat could slide down onto Jonny like an absolute fucking pro.

After Pat was settled, she stayed put for a moment, adjusting and breathing, her chest rising and falling, her beautiful tits so full and perfect, right there in front of Jonny's face.

"I don't know where you got this shirt but I love it," Jonny said, and ran her fingers over a few stars, tracing one after another as she got closer and closer to Pat's nipples.

She brushed her right thumb over Pat's left nipple and watched her go limp, the ends of her long mane of hair almost touching Jonny's legs when Pat threw her head back.

"Got it for you," Pat sighed, her arms moving loosely around Jonny's shoulders as she slowly began to lift herself up and then grind back down on Jonny's cock.

"Thank you, baby," Jonny said, and groaned as the more Pat moved, the more the strap pressed back against her clit in the best fucking way.

For a few long minutes Jonny stared at Pat riding her, entranced by Pat's undulating body, the curve of her hips, the swaying of her hair, the ecstasy crossing her face, and then back again as her attention was drawn to Pat's bouncing tits. They were a beautiful teardrop shape, and her nipples were a pale pink and perpetually hard like they were begging Jonny every hour of every day to please suck on them.

There were mornings when Jonny would wake Pat up with her head stuffed under Pat's T-shirt, her mouth attached to one of Pat's breasts and so horny she could hardly think. Usually Pat would awake on a moan, ready to half hump Jonny's arm off until Jonny got her hand down Pat's panties and fingered her to orgasm. It was still one of her top five fantasies regardless of how many times it’d come true.

This felt like a fantasy too, lifting up Pat's tiny transparent crop top, cupping both of her tits and moving in to suck one of Pat's nipples into her mouth. Jonny immediately felt hands grasping at her head, fingers tangling in the longer hair at the top of her head and holding her in place. There was nothing that made Pat go crazier than having her tits sucked while she was being fucked and Jonny had zero compunction about exploiting that knowledge for both of their benefit every time they made love.

"Jonny," Pat gasped. "Please."

Jonny lifted her head, but only a fraction. Her mouth was still close enough she could stick out her long tongue and flick it against Pat's nipple. "Yeah, Peeks?"

"Need you now." Her hands tightened in Jonny's hair, her hips moving faster now as she fucked herself on Jonny's big cock.

There was no question in reply. There didn't have to be one. Jonny knew what Pat wanted. She always knew. Pat wanted Jonny to fuck her, wanted Jonny to hold her down and make her come, tell her to come, give her the permission.

Jonny didn't move right away, instead taking her time sucking on each of Pat's tits, rubbing her lips over Pat's soft skin and the slopes between her breasts. Jonny rubbed her nose up to Pat's collarbone, left a light hickey on her neck and then made her way back down again to suck on each tit more intently, fixated on how good they felt inside of her mouth, the weight of them in her big hand, how Pat heaved every single time Jonny touched them.

When Pat was so close to shuddering apart she could barely keep from curling around Jonny and squeezing her thighs together, Jonny got her knees underneath her, flipped them again and began to fuck into Pat deep and hard. She didn't go fast, because Pat loved precision and skill, and Jonny was never better than when she had a challenge like taking care of her wife set before her.

"Jon," she begged, her words a whispered cry in the quiet room.

"Do you love me?" Jonny asked, thrusting into Pat with every other word.

Pat shoved her hands into her hair, her eyes clamped shut as she moaned, as she whined, as she began to scream. "YES!"

"Tell me," Jonny said.

It was difficult for Pat to speak, as close to the cliff as she was, her control unraveled and fraying by the second. She gulped and tried to blink her wet eyes open. "Jonny."

"Yeah, baby. I know. Tell me."

"I..." she started. "I love."

Jonny found Pat's clit with her free hand and rubbed her thumb over it gently as Pat jolted and gasped. "I love you. Jonny, I love you. Love you. Love you so much."

It was like fucking music to Jonny's ears, the best song she'd ever heard.

She pressed a little more firmly on Pat's clit, catching it between her forefinger and her middle finger and picking up a rhythm that matched that of her surging hips. And then she said with every ounce of self-assuredness she possessed, "I love _you_ , sweetheart. Now let go for me."

There was an expectation with Pat as far gone as she was that she would scream the house down, but she didn't. She sobbed once and silently shook, arching up off the bed and spasming beneath Jonny, her legs tightening so hard around Jonny's waist that every time she rocked up during her orgasm it pushed the strap-on against Jonny. It set her off too, and she had to work not to collapse fully on top of her wife as they clung to one another, riding out the high.

In the aftermath Jonny discarded the strap-on and cleaned them both up as perfunctorily as she could, helping Pat fully out of her little top before she pulled Pat into her arms and sank fully into the mattress. For a while they both floated and just breathed, occasionally leaning their heads back to kiss and then cuddle more. Eventually their sweat cooled and the room became chilly enough, for Pat at least, that Jonny had to pull the blankets up and cover her to abate the chill.

"Happy birthday to meeee," Jonny muttered, feeling sex drunk and content.

"That wasn't your birthday gift," Pat said, nuzzling her face into Jonny's neck. "That comes in three days."

"Might not survive if it's better than this," Jonny said. She coiled one stray curl of Pat's hair around her finger. "You trying to kill me?"

"Nah," Pat laughed, and pressed her hand to Jonny’s stomach, curling her fingers a fraction around Jonny’s side. "We've got another sixty years in us first."

"Just sixty?"

"Okay seventy," Pat conceded as she kissed Jonny's throat. "We've got a lot of the world left to conquer."

And Jonny hummed in agreement. Nothing had ever been more right.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [crop top](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HLB1ZLKRMhTpK1RjSZR0q6zEwXXau/Sexy-Women-s-See-Through-Star-Print-Mesh-Lace-Crop-Tank-Top-Short-Sleeve-Sheer-Cropped.jpg) Pat is wearing the in the last scene, and here are the [panties](https://images.asos-media.com/products/jojoe-recycled-double-strap-high-leg-bonded-brazilian-brief-in-black/20836082-1-black?%24n_480w%24&wid=476&fit=constrain). Very important visuals that should not be forgotten. 😉


End file.
